Cupid's Home, Baby!
by FanFicManic
Summary: So, if you didn't know, Eros is a son of Aphrodite in Greek mythology, but you probably know him as Cupid-his Roman equivalent. In this FanFiction, Eros and Aphrodite are having their millennia meeting (every thousand years), but this time Aphrodite's in for a surprise. But most of all, it leaves her thinking, What happened to Cupid?
1. Chapter 1

**So, if you didn't know, Eros is a son of Aphrodite in Greek mythology, but you probably know him as Cupid-his Roman equivalent. In this FanFiction, Eros and Aphrodite are having their millennia meeting (every thousand years), but this time Aphrodite's in for a surprise. What happened to Cupid?**

Today was the day all of Aphrodite's problems disappeared. Her son, Eros, was about to give her a status update. Of course this only happened once in millennia. Millions fall in love, but only so many matter. Aphrodite quickly changed and got ready for Eros. She knew he was very... specific to how he liked things. He was pretty much OCD. Everything had to be in place, or else he'll be completely distracted, adjusting things every time she blinked.

She sat down in her cool, leather chair and checked her watch. It was 1:59 p.m.

Three

Two

One

"'Dite!" Eros calls, poofing into the room. Aphrodite almost gasps out loud. This wasn't the Eros Aphrodite was expecting. He pretty much upped his look. He was wearing a black suit with a red tie-how were his wings supposed to have breathing room? What happened to her cute little boy with his white diaper and rosy red cheeks. He had an image. Something everyone knew him by, did he really just throw it all out the window?

The Eros she knew didn't call her 'Dite' and didn't talk with a thick New Jersey accent. He used to be as cute as a button, now he was as cute as his briefcase, which wasn't cool at all. "Darlin', how are ya?! Sorry I'm late," he continues as he walks up to the desk and slams his white briefcase onto the glass table. "Got stuck in traffic." Then he bursts into laughter. "Aw, I'm just messin' with ya."

Aphrodite smiles uncertainty,"Eros, I've had my eye on a few lovebirds I'd like you to check out for me. Is that doable?" She was hoping that he still had his head on straight and knew how to get the job done.

"Sure doll. But you should know, I'm going by Cupid now." Aphrodite's whole face drops. Cupid? His roman equivalent...just because that name is more popular? Cupid notices his mothers change in attitude and quickly moves on, desperate for a change in subject. You could try to cut the awkwardness with a plastic knife. It would break. "Hey, lovin' your nails-did you tell the guy you knew Cupid?"

Aphrodite frowns. 'No! I told the guy I know Eros, thank you very much!' Instead of saying that little outburst, Aphrodite decides to keep her anger to boil inside. But she did love her nails. "Thanks and yes, that place you recommended was fabulous. Like my pumps?" She asks motioning to her feet. Light from the huge window was reflecting off of her dark blue pumps.

Cupid raises his eyebrows,"Va,va,va, voom, baby."

Did he just call her baby? Aphrodite could feel the steam coming out of her ears. She was supposed to call him baby, not the other way around. Ever heard of the saying 'the straw on the camels back?' Well basically, a camel can hold a lot of straw but everything has a breaking point. There's only so much he can hold, before he cracks like the thin ice Aphrodite was on. What I mean is, Cupid said one too comments many and as for Aphrodite's ice...well it's got a lot more cracks in it.

Cupid sinks down into the leather chair across from the table.

"You've gotten taller," Aphrodite tries weakly after her anger subsides.

He smiles, a pearly white smile.

"Shall we get started?" He asks as he grabs a stack of paper from his briefcase and begins to flip through them, licking his finger everyone once in a while.

Once again, Aphrodite forces a smile onto her godly face. "Sure, why not?"

**This I only a oneshot if you want it to be. Thanks for reading! Tell me in the comments if you want this to continue.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Um, here's the next chapter. It's...longer.**

They pass the time by talking about how much more popular divorce was now and how bad this breakup was and how much progress a couple has had.

"So," Cupid starts, leaning back in his chair. "Who were the two lovebirds?"

Aphrodite stopped paying attention about five minutes ago. She expected Cupid to be the distracted one, but she couldn't help but get completely lost in her own brain that time.

"'Dite? 'Dite?" Cupid leans over the table, pressing his left hand against the glass table and leaving smudges. With his other hand he was snapping each time he called Aphrodite.

Aphrodite quickly snaps out of her thoughts. "Uh, yeah...I have this one couple. Percy and um, ahem, Annabeth. You know them, right?"

Cupid raises his dark eyebrows. "Should I?"

Aphrodite resist rolling her eyes. "They're a big deal, Er-Cupid. A son of Poseidon? Does that ring a bell?"

"Uh," he closes his eyes for a moment and rubs his temples in a circle motion. Finally, he opens his eyes and snaps. "Got it, it's Triton right? Yeah, met him at one of those meetings. He's a good kid. So who do you want to set him up with?"

This time Aphrodite did roll her eyes. "I just told you, I was talking about Percy!" She snaps, standing up. "Not Triton. Triton is a god. Your powers, Eros, will not work on him!" She huffs back down into her chair and pulls it in, causing loud screeches.

Cupid's mouth drops open and he decides it's best not to remind her that he was going by Cupid now. "I'm sorry, you always did say I had a thick skull," he laughs tapping the side of his head with his knuckle.

"Anyways," Aphrodite manages, "They look like they like each other, but, I don't know. I guess he doesn't have the...will to do it."

"And when do you want me to do this?" Cupid asks.

"ASAP! I've heard a rumor that Hera's gonna take Percy away or something and I'm pretty sure it'll happen soon...so maybe you should start tomorrow. Sound good?" Aphrodite stands up. She was ready to end this.

She sticks her hand across the table and waits for Cupid. Cupid stares at it for a second, then pushes his chair back and stands too.

"It's doable," he agrees as he slaps his palm into Aphrodite's. They shake it once, then go into their opposite directions.

Aphrodite quickly goes to Olympus for a meeting Hera called. Everyone quickly settled into their seats. After her and Eros's conversation, she just wasn't in the mood.

"Okay," Hera begins slowly. "I just wanted to say that... Greeks and Romans really need to learn to get along. I-"

"Juno," Zeus begins standing.

But Hera just rolls her eyes. "Great, he's Jupiter."

"Duh," Apollo says. "Who do you think he would be, Juno?"

Hera sighs inwardly. She said one sentence and they all go Roman on her. What was wrong with them? Can't they control their sides?

"I'm still Greek," Aphrodite says, but she sounds really bored and her had is cocked to the side."Venus is just not coming out today."

Athena nods. "My Roman equivalent is just...no. Minerva is really hard to control, but I don't switch just because you said the word Roman."

After that, everybody went back to their Greek forms.

"So," Hera continues, "I was thinking that somehow we need to um, merge the two camps." When she said that last part she interlocked her fingers, as if to show them what she meant.

Apollo leans back in his seat. "Uh, Hera, I'm not sure if you noticed, but, um…they pretty much hate each other. Our 'Roman selves' are really hard to control for some reason. Athena should know-" he says jerking his head towards her.

"Okay, I'm still thinking, but I have an idea that could possibly work. But, I'm not sure if you've noticed with your 'busy' lives mingling with mortals-"

Someone lets out a snort and Artemis lets a small smile appear on her face.

"I know a lot of you have problems with Romans. Like Athena or Poseidon-"

Hermes sits up. "You mean Minerva and Neptune? I have problems too. Mercury." He shudders.

"Wow I can barely remember any of the names," Apollo sighs. "Uh," he begins to go around. "Mars, um…Vulcan, Bacchus, Mercury-"

"Can we move on?" Artemis asks. "We all know you can say our names," she adds sarcastically.

"Look!" Hera yells. "I didn't call this meeting for you two to bicker. If your not going to take this seriously I have my own ideas. Meeting. Adjourned." She finishes stomping her foot on the ground. Aphrodite's eyes widen, if Hera was going to do it soon...

Cupid's POV

Cupid slips off his black jacket and hangs it up in his office.

His assistant, Missy, walked in a few seconds later with a few papers in her hands.

Missy was a river nymph. She had light, brown curly locks, that cascaded down her back and bright blue eyes.

"Missy, do you know of a Percy Jackson?" Cupid questions, falling into his chair.

Missy walks forward and sits down carefully into the chair across from Cupid. "Oh, yes!" She answers. "He's a demigod at Camp Half-Blood and the only son of Poseidon."

Cupid stops her."I recall Poseidon has a son named Triton?"

Missy smiles,"yeah, but I meant just at Camp Half-Blood. Anyways, at the river I live in, which is right at the edge of the forest at Camp Half-Blood, he came into the water and I got a glimpse of him." Her cheeks begin to turn light blue because she was blushing.

"Describe him," Cupid pushes on.

Missy leans forward on the table. "Black hair, green eyes," she says.

"More specific," Cupid insists.

"Midnight black, messy hair, bright green eyes and he's got a swimmers body. He was lean...but strong."

Cupid nods,"And Annabeth?"

Missy's eyes widen,"Annabeth Chase?" She asks. "Daughter of Athena, blonde princess curls and piercing gray eyes. Um, she's gone on a lot of quests with Percy actually-"

"Hmm," Cupid leans back in his chair, "and would you say they're ...compatible. A good team?"

"I'd think so," she shrugs. "There's a threesome of those two and Percy's protecter, Grover. Personally my favorite threesome is Percy, Nico and Thalia-"

"Who are they?" Cupid asks.

"Well, Percy met Nico with Thalia when they went to a boarding school because Grover felt some energy."

"Godly parents?"

"Nico's is Hades, and so is Bianca's, his sister. And Thalia's is Zeus," she explains.

Cupid taps his chin. "Big Three children?"

Missy nods, "that's why they're my favorite.

Cupid nods in agreement, "but, what about that thing?"

Missy's face shadows with confusion, "What thing?"

"That...thing," Cupid insists, snapping his fingers. "With the oath and 'no children' thing?"

Missy nods her head uncertainty, but after a few seconds her eyes brighten. "Oh!" She says clapping her hands together. "You mean the oath that Zeus, Poseidon and Hades made about no children after it stared one of the world wars?"

"That's the one," Cupid nods.

"Yeah, that oath was broken," she says, laughing a little. "It was all over Hephaestus TV."

Cupid sighs. He really needed to get out more. "Who broke it first?"

"Zeus," Missy answers. "And to think, he was the one that came up with it."

"He couldn't keep his own oath..."

Missy stands up, "um, those papers are the files of a few other couples your mom sent over," she explains motioning to the papers she put down earlier. "She seemed a little upset."

Cupid sighs and turns to look out his large glass wall that let him oversee all of the city. The mortals couldn't see him of course.

After he hears Missy leave, he sinks into his couch pushed against the far wall of the building. And without realizing it, he drifted off to sleep.

That day, Cupid had a dream. A dream of his fairy god mother taking him to the past, future and present.

In the past, he was having his very first millennia meeting with his mother.

"It's okay Eros," she begins. "You'll be a natural."

Young Eros was wearing nothing but a diaper. His beautiful white wings were fluttering anxiously, but also nervously.

"Now," Aphrodite says slowly. "I got you something." She smiles mischievously and has a glint in her eyes.

"Really?! What?" Eros yells excitedly, leaning over the table.

He was about the size of a two year old, but he was a few millennia older. He only grew if he wanted like other gods and Aphrodite finally deemed him some sort of responsibility. He was excited, but expected to mess up.

Aphrodite reveals a set of bow and arrows. "Eros, your the god of love, okay?"

Eros nods excitedly reaching for the set. The case in which the bows and arrows were stored in had a red strap. Eros assumed for easy handling. The case was white and hard on the outside, but was red, soft and plush on the inside. The bow was red with a heart in the middle where two pieces of wood seemed to interlock together to make one solid structure. There was a black string in between, where the peices of wood were farthest apart. The arrows were white with a red heart at the end of each one.

"And every god and goddess has a job in society. Do you understand?" Aphrodite continues.

By now, Eros was playing with his new present.

"Those will make people fall in love. You shoot at them and they fall in love. Does that make sense?"

Eros nods and finally looks up. "What if I run out of bows?" Eros wonders.

"They reappear," Aphrodite reassures her son.

Eros's head drops as he asks one last question. "What if I mess up?" he asks, almost inaudible. "I know I will, Mom."

Aphrodite walks around the table to the side Eros was sitting on. She bends down and hugs him tight. Eros buries his head into her shoulder.

"I believe in you," Aphrodite promises. "You messing up is a part of life. In life we learn from our mistakes. And we take our mistake and try to correct it. Without mistakes...well, it would be a pretty boring world, don't ya think?"

Eros nods and meets his mothers changing eyes, "I love you mom," he whispers, hugging her tight.

Aphrodite smiles, "I love you more."

"I love you most."

**And there it is. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews, they're really appreciated. I hope you enjoy Chapter Three of this fanfic. Um, the length of this chapter is good but it's not really my favorite. I don't think it's my best but I hope you enjoy it.**

Cupid wakes up from his dream and stretches his arms. He realizes he's still in his office. He never got to the rest of the dream.

He knew whet he had to do. First, he ripped off his black shirt, took a pocket knife and dragged two holes along the back of his shirt, vest and jacket. Then he shoulders it all on and let his wings breathe. He smiles and whispers to himself.

"Perfect." He grabs his bow and arrows and marches outside. He was going to make 'Dite-er, Mom proud. He heads straight to that demigod camp flaping his wings quickly. Because his building was so close he arrives instantly and lands on a large birch tree in the the forest. Right now, a game of capture the flag was in session. Arrows whizzed underneath his feet and he knew there were several Apollo kids around. He quietly moves from tree to tree and finally spots something worth looking at.

A young girl with long blond curls and grey eyes. She met the description...but then again a few of the children around her did too.

At first he's puzzled but then gets an idea.

"Hey Annabeth!" He calls out.

One of the girls turns around and faces another girl.

"Yeah?" She asks.

The other girl shrugs. "Wasn't me. It came from over there." She points in Cupid's direction, except much lower.

Annabeth glares into the forest then huffs in annoyance and gets back to the game.

"Let's go," a boy says. "It's probably one of the Apollo kids trying to distract us."

Later everyone is seated at the dining pavilion getting ready for roasting marshmallows. But before they go to the campfire, the children are sitting at their tables because Dionysus was reexplaining the rules of capture the flag, because most of the children got into a huge fight at the lake and now they were all in trouble. Dionysus was straight up furious but Chiron had something else on his face. Disappointment.

"...No maiming, no killing!" Dionysus yells. "That is all we ask of you."

A guy with brown hair stands up, "Mr.D, we understand but the Hermes kids," he turns to glare at another table, "ruined our stuff."

"I. Don't. Give. A. D-"

Mr.D was cut off by a girl sitting at her table with her siblings. "Language!"

Chiron sighs and talks for the first time, "I am...very disappointed in all of you. Maybe an appropriate punishment would be no campfire?" He looks over at Mr.D.

"For two months!" Mr.D snaps. Most of the camp groans in protest. One guy at a table by himself yells, "that is cruel and unusual punishment!"

"Or I could turn them into dolphins," Mr.D growls. "Starting with you, Peter Johnson."

Cupid looks at the guy sitting at the table by himself.

The only son of Poseidon. That was what Missy had said. But his name was Peter Johnson. But that sounded awfully a lot like Percy Jackson. Maybe he heard wrong?

Everyone left soon after that and Cupid decided to follow Peter. He had to figure out wether or not he heard wrong.

"Peter!" He called from the roof of a cabin. He sunk down so that he was unseeable but nobody really payed him much attention. One of them muttered "who's Peter?"

Either, that Peter guy had really bad hearing or his name isn't Peter.

But one of the kids stopped and realized something.

"Uh, guys," he said. The other two guys stopped.

"Yeah?" One of them said, tucking a basketball into his arm.

"Who said that?"

The second guy, looks confused. "I just did." He has dark brown hair and light brown eyes.

The first guy, who had blonde hair, rolls his grey eyes. "No, I meant who said Peter? Obviously someone that doesn't know anybody. There is no Peter."

All three of the guys look behind them at the cabin. Instead of disappearing, Cupid just continues to watch the boys. He wanted to see what they would do.

The third guy squints into the Apollo cabin and is practically staring into Cupid, but the slant was blocking most of his view.

"I think," he begins, taking slow steps towards the tree. "I see it."

That's when Cupid emerges out of the tree, waves and smiles at the boys then bolts off into the forest. He didn't know why he did it, he just liked the attention.

"What was that?" One of the yelled.

"Who cares!" Says the third guy as he begins to run in the direction Cupid went. Within a blink, the other three followed.

The three boys begin to frantically chase after Cupid as fast as they're legs would take them.

Cupid loses them easily and sits down into a tree. He sees the three boys walking around below him, but this time they have two girls and another boy with them.

"Are you sure you weren't hallucinating?" A girl asks. She had curly black hair and brown, almost black eyes. The second girl had tanned skin and curly blonde hair and grey eyes. It was Annabeth.

"No," all three boys say.

"We all saw it," the first boy said. "We couldn't have all had the same hallucination."

The first girl shrugs, "but in my defense, it didn't sound so believable when you came running through the forest and told us you saw a fairy. Are those even real?"

"I don't think so," says the last guy. It was the supposed Peter Johnson.

The second guy, with the brown hair and eyes, speaks up, "why were you around the lake anyways?" He asks.

Peter shrugs, "I was in the water, then I got out and heard you three yelling."

"Well when you see a fairy-like-creature, what would you do?" The third guy asks.

Peter shrugs, "you'll see when it happens." He picks up a pebble as they continue through the trees and tosses it in his hand. "Which it won't," he adds.

They continue deeper into the forest looking up at trees, as instructed by guy number three.

"Annabeth?" Peter asks looking over at her. "What do you think it is?"

"Well," she begins. "First of all, Malcolm, you being a fellow cabin mate of mine, I would've expected you to at least come up with a better conclusion then fairies. Fairies weren't originated from Greek-or Roman mythology. So until I see this creature, I don't really know."

They all stop walking and stare at Annabeth.

"What?" She asks.

Peter speaks, "the day Annabeth Chase doesn't know something is the day the world ends."

Everyone laughs except Annabeth who is a shade of red that would make Santa's 'jolly red cheeks' look like marshmallows.

"Shut up, Percy," she says, punching Peter's shoulder playfully. "I'm not the only one who doesn't know something here."

"Yeah, but nobody expects me to know all the answers. That's why you're Wise Girl," Percy explains.

"But more importantly, that's why you're Seaweed Brain," she retorts.

Cupid's eyes expand, as he realizes she called him Percy. And Seaweed Brain, but more importantly Percy. Percy. Percy. Percy. Not Peter. Per-cy. In his excitement, Cupid flies down in front if the kids. The first girl almost screams her throat dry, even though her scream only lasted a second. Annabeth screams too, except she only seemed to scream because the other girl screamed.

Most of the boys jump back except for one that yells, "I told you!"

Percy pulls out a pen as if it were threatening. He looks like he'll take the cap off any second now. Cupid laughs a little at his own thoughts. Probably to ink him to the death. We're the others going to gum him to death? Then Percy rips the pen off revealing a sword that was about three feet long. Cupid flutters to his feet and stares at the demigods.

"So you're the famous Percy?" He asks.

Percy's sword quivers as he answers. "What's it to you?" He asks, lifting his sword.

Cupid smiles, "please, Percy. I'm a god. Your pen doesn't hurt me."

Percy reluctantly recaps his sword and forces it back into his pocket.

Annabeth studies him. "You're a god?" She asks, but she didn't seem to believe it. Without Cupid's casual look, they didn't recognize him. And his bow and arrows only appeared when he wanted them to, or when he was posing for a picture.

"Yeah and you're not very bright for a daughter of Athena," he replies.

Annabeth scowls and steps forward with her right hand reaching for a dagger.

Percy grabs her shoulder. "He's a god, remember?" He quickly reminds her.

"And your going to believe that?"

Cupid's wings begin to flutter again, hovering him a few inches off the ground. "You know, ever since I got here this morning, I've been wondering, why you were called Peter Johnson."

Percy leans against the trunk of a very large tree. "Because Mr.D doesn't bother to learn names here."

"But you're Percy Jackson?"

"No," the second guy cuts in. "He's chopped liver. And this is what we do to fairies who pretend to be gods."

He throws a fishers net over Cupid and quickly grabs the opening and pulls it up so that Cupid's head is at his feet. He ties the end and drops the net on the ground. Cupid doesn't even try to get out. He wanted to amuse them.

Annabeth rolls her eyes. "You can't put a fishing net over a god and say you've caught him."

"Please, darlin, I insist," Cupid replies. Around demigods, Cupid acted different. Same accent, but more like an eviler, deeper voice. And he felt more confident and powerful around them. That accent was mostly just to try on Aphrodite. Obviously, it didn't work out. But he didn't feel the need to try out his voice on six ten year olds. They were only half what he was. They were demigods and he was a god. See the difference?

**Enjoyed? Well, anybody excited for the Sea of Monsters coming out in theaters? I hope I'm not as disappointed as I was with the first one. I watched The Lightning Thief before I read the book so I wasn't as disappointed until sometime last year when I started reading the books and watched the movie again. Anyways, thanks for reading. I'll update as soon as I can.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys. Thanks to all of those who have favourites and followed this story. It's really appreciated. Here is Chapter 4. Sorry for any mistakes, I only skimmed through it for mistakes. Oh and disclaimer. I don't own Percy Jackson or any of the demigods or gods or people or songs or anything mentioned in here that you've read in the PJO series. Enjoy!**

The kid who put him in a net and Malcolm, carry Cupid in the net while Annabeth bombarded him with questions.

"If you were really a god, you'd be able to get out," Annabeth says.

Cupid smirks, "oh, I can sweetheart."

Annabeth scowls, "Who are you anyways?" She says. "If you were really a god...I'd be able to figure you out."

Percy shrugs, "gods can change their forms, right? So maybe he's in a different form."

"BINGO! We have a winner," Cupid yells sarcastically.

Percy grins, "and you call yourself Wise Girl."

"No...actually you do," Annabeth replies.

Once they reach the big house, the seven of them go to Chiron's room, not even bothering to knock.

"Chiron, this is an emergency!" One of the kids holding Cupid yells.

Chiron looks at the god in the net and stares him up and down.

"You have caught a winged creature wearing a fancy suit?" He asks.

That's when Cupid flashes out of the net and into the chair across from Chiron.

The guys look at Cupid and back at the net a few times looking dumbfounded. "Wha?"

"I'm a god," Cupid says. Everyone looks at him doubtfully. Cupid sighs knowing what he had to do. He snaps his fingers and can feel himself changing. His legs become short and stubby, his checks become chubby and red and his suit changes into a white diaper. Soon he's back to that cute little baby with the snowy skin and bow and arrows.

"Believe me now?" He asks.

"Cupid?" Everyone yells.

"No, think of the other god whose a BABY!" He snaps.

"Cupid...but that's your Roman name," Annabeth says. "So you must be Eros."

"Actually-" he begins, but he stops himself as he changes from his Roman Cupid form, to his Greek Eros form.

"So," Malcolm says. "If your here, Aphrodite must've sent you."

Annabeth nods, "for your target. Could you tell us who the couple is? We could help!"

"I doubt it," Eros replies.

"Why not?" The first girl asks.

"Because my target is one of you."

Annabeth and Percy walk out dumbfounded. "His target is one of us?" Percy asks.

Annabeth sighs, "if it's me, I'm going to kill Aphrodite."

"Why? She knows what she's doing. She'd probably set you up with someone good."

Annabeth sighs, "have you met Aphrodite?!"

"Yeah, personally infact."

"Whatever Percy. I already have someone I like. I don't need Aphrodite messing it up by pairing me with someone else."

Percy's eyebrows raise, "someone you like?" He asks.

Annabeth stares in the direction of the river, "yeah. I do."

Percy frowns, "me too. But...I don't know if she likes me the same way."

"You can't be sure. It's not like she said to your face that she doesn't want to be with you," Annabeth turns to face Percy. "Right?"

Percy's eyes lock with Annabeth's. "No, maybe not. But it sure does feel that way."

Cupid flies through the trees. After he played pinochle with Chiron, Mr.D and some new Hephaestus kid, he went to look for Percy or Annabeth. He was defiantly surprised when he saw them together.

"If it's me, I'm going to kill Aphrodite," Annabeth mutters.

"Why? She knows what she's doing. She'd probably set you up with someone good," Percy replies. Smart kid.

Annabeth sighs, "have you met Aphrodite?!"

"Yeah, personally infact." Personally? When was that?

"Whatever Percy. I already have someone I like. I don't need Aphrodite messing it up by pairing me with someone else." Somebody else.

Percy's eyebrows raise, "someone you like?" He asks.

Annabeth stares in the direction of the river, "yeah. I do."

Percy frowns, "me too. But...I don't know if she likes me the same way."

"You can't be sure. It's not like she said to your face that she doesn't want to be with you," Annabeth turns to face Percy. "Right?"

Percy's eyes lock with Annabeth's. "No, maybe not. But it sure does feel that way."

Cupid turns and flies away. Annabeth practically just told Percy he didn't like him. It was pretty obvious that Percy was talking about her. Being an Athena kid, Annabeth should've figured that out. Tomorrow he'd shoot one of them. But he had to go find Aphrodite right now. He flies towards the Empire State Building, looking down at mortals. He like that. Looking down at them, he knew that although he was only a minor god, he was better than them. Once he reaches the building, he flies through the entrance. He holds out his hand. "The key please?"

The guy looks up at him from his newspaper, yawns and tosses him the pass. Cupid quickly gets in the elevator just as Hermes is coming out. "Couldn't you just flash out?" He asks.

Hermes shrugs, "being a mortal for a day, I guess."

Cupid clicks the number and the elevator begins to go up. He listens to the elevator music. What was that? Boogie Wonderland? Seriously, Olympus needs to consider getting better songs.

Eros flies out if the elevator and to the throne room. Aphrodite is sitting on Ares's lap as she moves her fingers through his hair. Ares looks really bored as Aphrodite talks while he studies his sword...over and over.

Eros slowly flies in. They were the only two there, which was good for Eros...sorta.

Aphrodite looks up, her hand resting on Ares head. "Eros?" She asks at the same time Ares yells, "Something to kill!"

Aphrodite's voice was masked with hopefulness as she said his name. Oh yeah, Eros was still in his baby form. Eros flies up to them slowly. "Yeah?" He asks.

Aphrodite smiles. She opens up her arms and Eros accepts. Her arms are tight like she would never let go. She probably wouldn't have if Ares hasn't pried her hands off. "Come on babe, save some for me," he says.

Aphrodite rolls her eyes, "I'm sorry for yelling at you," she says, barely audible.

Ares looks up, "when'd you yell at me?"

"Not you! Eros."

Eros shrugs like it was nothing, "I'm sorry for changing from a two year-old to a thirty-something man from New Jersey. I thought it was cooler."

"So tell me, did you get them together yet?" Aphrodite asks.

"Tomorrow," Eros says yawning. "I've had a really tough day. First I had this interesting dream..."

**Hmm, sorta short and not my best but I hope you enjoyed. Please click the review button and leave me a review about what you thought about this chapter. Thanks!**


End file.
